Two Thousand and Thirteen
by byunpies
Summary: Sejak ada Kim Jongin, selalu ada bagian lebih dalam diri Sehun yang akan selalu memprioritaskan sahabatnya itu lebih dari apapun. [exo fic; sekai/kaihun; heteronormative!AU; jhs!AU; bxb]
1. Chapter 1

Sehun tidak begitu mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongin.

Jongin hanya… begitu terang. Begitu berkilau.

Diantara puluhan kepala asing, ialah satu-satunya yang tertangkap jelas dalam netra Sehun.

Ketika Kim Jongin berdiri lantang diatas sofa dan berdecih, "Makan saja _swag_ bodoh kalian!"

Itulah saat dimana Sehun berpikir akan menjadikan Jongin teman dekat.

* * *

 **Two Thousand and Thirteen  
byunpies storyline**

* * *

Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin.

Another EXO members and Red Velvet's Bae Joohyun.

Heteronormative!AU.

BoyxBoy.

.

It's more like SeKe!Kai and SeKe!Sehun, so there's no specific mark about the couple.

You can imagine it with what you want to.

* * *

 _It's a long damn story from 2013._

* * *

 _Junior high school_ yang Sehun masuki bukanlah pilihan murni dari ia sendiri.

Semua orang selalu mengatur kehidupannya dan Sehun telah terbiasa untuk menunggu, membiarkan orang lain yang memilihkan jalan hidup baginya. Dia sama sekali tidak terpaksa. Dia hanya—mungkin, menjadi sedikit terlalu biasa.

Yang dipilihkan orangtuanya adalah sekolah negeri yang reputasinya amat terkenal dan Sehun masuk tanpa perlu bersusah payah membayar lebih, meski dia harus bersaing dengan banyak sekali orang dan beberapa kali sempat khawatir terlempar keluar dari tempat nilainya berdiri. Ketika beratus-ratus murid baru yang lolos diumumkan dan Bae Joohyun termasuk salah satu dari mereka, Sehun langsung saja menerima sekolah barunya.

Joohyun tidak pernah mengatakan kemana dia akan bersekolah dan Sehun juga tidak pernah bertanya, namun setelah mendengar pengumuman, anak perempuan itu sama saja gembiranya dengan Sehun.

"Kita satu sekolah lagi!" Joohyun menjerit-jerit senang di telepon. Dia terdengar nyaris menangis saking bahagianya. "Bahkan tanpa janjian terlebih dulu! Seperti takdir juga ingin menjodohkan kita!" Sehun hanya tertawa mengiyakan.

Hubungan mereka memang berjalan seperti drama.

Sehun tahu Joohyun tidak berekspektasi akan bersama lagi. Anak perempuan manis itu sejak awal terlihat begitu pasrah dengan hubungan mereka, tahu kalau-kalau suatu waktu mereka bisa saja mendadak kandas.

Karena Oh Sehun tidak pernah begitu menginginkan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Bila dia harus melakukan sesuatu demi kepentingannya yang harus mengorbankan Bae Joohyun sekalipun, ia pasti akan tetap melakukannya.

Tapi meski kasarnya mereka selalu berjalan sendiri-sendiri, sejauh ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Seperti ada tali merah tak kasat mata yang terus menghubungkan mereka untuk berada di jalan yang sama.

Meski begitupun, Oh Sehun tidak pernah begitu menginginkan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sehun suka menari. Sehun suka keju.

Sehun suka Bae Joohyun.

Tapi dia hanya suka. Oh Sehun tidak pernah mencoba mengambil keputusan lebih untuk mempertahankan apa yang dia suka.

Sehun tidak mencari tahu kemana Joohyun akan bersekolah karena pada akhirnya dia tidak akan bisa kukuh memaksa masuk sekolah yang sama.

Bahkan meski semua orang menyuruhnya berhenti menari sekalipun, Sehun tetap akan melaksanakannya.

Namun sejak Sehun menginjak sekolah barunya dan mencoba masuk ke klub tari, ia kemudian bertemu Kim Jongin.

Dan Sehun akhirnya mulai mengambil keputusannya sendiri.

* * *

Jongin satu-satunya yang menolak keras ide _hip hop_ yang diusulkan lebih dari dua pertiga anggota klub. Selain Sehun, hanya anak _tan_ itu yang begitu.

Sehun sangat cinta lagu klasik, sementara hidupnya didedikasikan penuh untuk menari dalam alunan _jazz_. Dia selalu menyukai fakta akan tubuhnya yang meliuk indah dalam lagu-lagu bertempo lambat dan rumit, lurus dan stagnan, bukannya melompat liar dalam lagu-lagu keras dan penuh teriakan bising.

Namun semua orang bersikeras. Laki-laki tidak menari _jazz_.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sehun bercerita dengan canggung ketika klub telah berakhir dan menyisakan mereka berdua, sedang mengutuki keputusan lagu _hip hop_ yang ditetapkan. "Aku mulai menari umur empat tahun. Di awal aku sangat suka _jazz_ , tapi seterusnya aku malah lebih menggeluti balet."

"Balet?" Sehun terkejut.

Jongin tersenyum. Setengah menyeringai, seperti tengah mengejeknya. "Kenapa? Kau juga mau bilang balet bagi laki-laki itu menjijikkan?"

Tidak, Sehun tidak berpikir begitu. Sehun selalu suka bagaimana semua penari balet melenturkan tubuh mereka dan berputar-putar ditengah panggung seperti angsa. Sehun ingin begitu, tapi dia tidak selentur itu. Dia agak terlambat ketika memulai hobi menarinya hingga terlambat melenturkan diri.

Membayangkan Jongin berputar membuatnya terperangah. Takjub.

"Kau bisa balet?" tanya Sehun, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sarkas dari Jongin sebelumnya. "Kau bisa berputar di atas kakimu—?"

Jongin kelihatan geli. " _Pirouette_ hanya gerakan dasar, tahu tidak?"

Lalu Jongin menyalakan musik dari ponselnya. Sehun segera mengenali, itu orkestra _Swan Lake_ versi opera, langsung Jongin putar di bagian penutupnya. Lagu yang sebenarnya begitu pasaran, namun memiliki kesulitan yang cukup tinggi bagi penari biasa.

Tapi sepertinya tidak bagi Kim Jongin yang sekarang telah berdiri di tengah ruangan itu.

Jongin terlihat begitu lentur, begitu lembut, begitu memukau, begitu membuat Sehun terhanyut dalam tariannya. Bagian penutup yang tragis dan menyayat hati dari tarian inilah yang menjadi favorit Sehun.

Jongin tentu menyukainya juga, karena alih-alih menjadikan tariannya sebagai ajang diri, ia lebih terlihat menikmati dan terbawa perannya sendiri.

Sehun mengira Jongin akan mengambil peran Pangeran Siegfried. Namun setelah beberapa saat barulah ia menyadari Jongin sejak awal menarikan bagian Odette.

Ekspresi Jongin begitu sedih bahkan ketika ia berputar dua kali diatas satu kaki dan membuat seluruh rambutnya melayang tak seimbang. Sehun terhanyut sampai tidak sadar menangis sedikit. Ia tersentak dan membersut hidungnya ketika Jongin mengakhiri tariannya, berhenti disana, menertawakannya.

"Apa-apaan, Kim Jongin. Kau jadi perempuan?"

"Bagian Odette lebih menyentuh untukku." Jongin menyeringai lagi, terlihat lelah dan bahagia. "Dan kalau aku jadi Siegried, aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis seperti ini."

Sehun tertawa mengiyakan. Dia juga tidak suka Siegfried yang cinta buta. Siegfried hanya menyukai luaran Odette, terbukti dari ketidakmampuannya mengenali penyamaran Odile yang memang sempurna. Siegfried tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh mencintai sepenuh diri Odette dengan hatinya.

Meski begitu, Odette tetap mencintainya. Cinta sejati mereka terbentuk hanya karena hati Odette yang tulus.

"Aku harap aku punya seseorang seperti Odette," ujar Sehun, sama sekali tak nyambung dan tak masuk akal.

"Aku harap aku bisa jadi seperti Odette." Jongin menimpali dengan lebih tak masuk akal lagi.

* * *

"Aku tahu kau."

Sehun mendongak dari novel pinjamannya, "Apa?"

Ini jam istirahat dan Sehun tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Jongin ketika dia baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Anak itu tiba-tiba menariknya duduk di pinggir lapangan, bersila di samping Sehun sambil mengamati anak-anak yang tengah bermain futsal, namun tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan jemari kiri Sehun yang tidak memegang novel.

Sejujurnya Sehun tidak tahu apakah mereka memang seharusnya sedekat ini.

Mereka kemarin hanya berbicara tentang menari, tentang Swan Lake dan Odette, mereka hanya berjalan bersama hingga gerbang sekolah dan berpisah disana.

Tapi sekarang—entah kenapa dia hanya membiarkan Jongin berlaku semaunya.

"Aku tahu kau," Jongin mengulang, tangan kirinya masih meremat jemari kiri Sehun seolah dia sedang gugup entah untuk apa, "Bahkan sebelum kau datang padaku dan memperkenalkan diri di ruang latihan kemarin."

Sehun hendak bertanya maksudnya ketika gerombolan senior melewati mereka berdua.

"Hei, Kim Kai!"

Jongin mengangkat tangannya yang bebas, "Halo, Minho, Jonghyun—oh, kau sekarang bergabung dengan mereka, Kibum?"

"Sopan sekali," Sehun mendesis. Kim Jongin begitu bar-bar dan seenaknya, sesungguhnya perilakunya ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan seluruh tata krama yang ditanamkan keluarga Oh di kepala Sehun.

Tapi dia tidak jadi menegur Jongin ketika salah satu senior itu berpaling padanya dengan mata memicing, "Oh Sehun?"

Sehun terkejut, dia tidak mengenal orang ini, "Ya?"

Yang lainnya ikut menatap dia. "Apa? Oh Sehun?" Sekarang nyaris semua orang yang berada di pinggir lapangan seperti mereka juga ikut menatapnya.

"Dia Oh Sehun yang itu?"

"Yang benar saja, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mengedarkan pandangan hanya untuk menatap puluhan mata yang terkejut dan terpana.

Situasi macam apa ini?

Dia beralih pada Jongin. Tapi temannya itu malah menarik sudut bibirnya.

Kim Jongin menyeringai penuh kepuasan, tangan kanannya sekarang menggenggam jemari Sehun erat sembari berkata keras-keras, "Benar, Sunbaenim, Sehun _ku_ memang Oh Sehun yang _itu_."

Pembicaraan berakhir dengan teriakan anak-anak yang sedang bermain futsal—seseorang tampaknya berhasil membobol gawang lawannya. Semua yang berada di pinggir lapangan termasuk para senior barusan segera saja teralihkan atensinya.

"Mereka mengenalku?"

Sehun mencoba berbisik setelah gerombolan senior tersebut pergi.

Jongin balik menatap Sehun, alisnya terangkat, "Semua orang tahu Oh Sehun." Nadanya datar saja seperti sedang membicarakan yang seharusnya. Tapi Sehun seperti tersetrum mendengarnya.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Nah," Novel yang terabaikan di pangkuan Sehun ditarik Jongin, tapi pemiliknya sedang terlalu bingung untuk peduli. "Kau selalu tampil setiap ada kesempatan. Ditunjuk menari, menyanyi, mewakili semua lomba. Kau sudah seperti maskot emas bagi sekolahmu, lalu apalagi yang kau harapkan tentang popularitasmu?"

Sehun diam. Tapi wajahnya jelas tengah memancarkan curiga yang amat kuat karena Jongin segera melanjutkan ocehannya,

"Aku tahu kau pulang pergi ke sekolah dengan mobil jemputan bersama teman-temanmu. Aku tahu kau selalu jajan _bubble_ _tea_ cokelat tiap pulang sekolah. Masih juga tidak percaya?"

Sehun masih terdiam. Tapi sekarang matanya membulat sempurna.

"Dan sebetulnya, Oh Sehun, bukan aku dan teman-temanku saja yang memperhatikanmu—bahkan hanya berjalan dari gerbang sekolah ke mobil jemputanmu saja kau tampak seperti model _catwalk_ , sialan, siapa yang tidak bisa mengabaikan Oh Sehun kalau kau selalu terlihat seperti tokoh utama dalam drama?"

Sehun menarik nafas, aura pahit Jongin entah mengapa terasa begitu kuat dan mencekik. Mungkin itulah yang membuat semua orang bahkan para senior menyeganinya. Tampang Jongin bahkan selalu datar dan mengintimidasi seperti hendak menelan semua orang hidup-hidup.

"Kim Jongin, aku hanya selalu tampil di lingkup sekolah, bukannya di televisi."

"Lalu?" Tampaknya teman barunya ini begitu menyebalkan, dia sekarang memainkan lagi jemari kiri Sehun tanpa menatapnya sama sekali, "Aku selalu mendengar tentang Oh Sehun yang tampan, Oh Sehun yang pintar, Oh Sehun yang seperti ini, seperti itu, sampai muak rasanya. Berita itu datang dari mulut ke mulut, tahu."

Sehun masih mencoba menyangkal, "Aku tidak tahu aku seterkenal itu." Dia memang benar-benar tidak tahu.

Tapi Jongin malah menyeringai, "Berarti kau juga tidak tahu kalau kau selalu jadi bahan masturbasi banyak orang, ya?"

Sehun terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi hingga terdiam sebentar—

"APA?!"

Lewat beberapa menit ketika dia akhirnya melepaskan kasar tangannya dari genggaman Jongin dan berteriak.

"Dengar," Sekarang Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Sehun, dia jelas hendak mengabaikan ucapan tak senonohnya barusan. "Sekolah ini punya banyak pemangsa, kau sebaiknya jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

"Aku ini laki-laki," Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mengumpat juga akhirnya, "Brengsek."

Apa-apaan? Kenapa teman baru yang dia inginkan malah begitu _mengerikan_? Kenapa dia malah tiba-tiba mendapat hinaan?

Tapi begitu melihat telapak tangan Jongin yang bergetar, Sehun segera saja tahu mengapa anak itu begitu senang menggenggam tangannya.

"Mungkin sebenarnya, Kim Jongin, kau yang harusnya jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

Sehun hanya berkata begitu sembari meraih tangan Jongin untuk digenggam lagi, tapi efeknya pada aura suram Jongin begitu hebat.

Kim Jongin tersentak, menatap pada jalinan tangan mereka dengan terkejut, untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lagi pada Sehun.

"Tampaknya kau harus mengurangi kadar kesempurnaanmu dulu untuk bisa bersanding dengan orang sepertiku, Oh Sehun."

Tapi Jongin sekarang tersenyum manis. Balas menggenggam jemari kiri Sehun dengan tangan kanannya yang masih gemetaran.

Aura kuat dan segala sinisme yang ia keluarkan sejak awal tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja.

Sehun tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Yang dia tahu, anak bernama Kim Jongin ini jelas membutuhkan _seseorang_.

Sama butuhnya seperti dia.

* * *

Kedekatan Jongin dan Sehun sebenarnya terjadi begitu saja. Tidak ada yang benar-benar pertama memulai, mereka hanya langsung berbincang dan merasa cocok, kemudian mulai pergi bersama. Tiba-tiba saja mereka telah bertukar nomor ponsel dan _line_.

"Aku di kelas tujuh-dua." Jongin menyebut ketika Sehun bilang dia dari tujuh-lima.

Setelah percakapan mereka yang terakhir, Kim Jongin tiba-tiba berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti kucing liar yang menjadi manis.

Mungkin hanya kepada Sehun, karena dia masih saja memasang muka penuh intimidasi bila dia sedang bicara dengan orang lain.

Jongin selalu dapat menemukan Sehun dimanapun dia berada. Sebenarnya Sehun merasa agak terganggu, dia bahkan belum sempat mendekatkan diri dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain dan teman barunya ini terus saja menculiknya sesuka hati, tapi dia hanya akan membiarkan Jongin berlaku semaunya.

"Oh, kau sekelas dengan Joohyunnie," Sehun lebih terdengar seperti menyatakan daripada bertanya.

Jongin agak mengernyit. "Joohyunnie?"

"Iya, pacarku."

Kening Jongin semakin mengernyit lagi, "Aku tahu." Hidungnya mendengus dan dia seterusnya diam.

Sehun menggumam bingung, dia tidak merasa pernah menceritakan tentang Joohyun. "Aku tidak pernah bilang padamu."

"Siapa yang tidak tahu pacar Oh Sehun?"

Suara Jongin terdengar begitu sinis hingga Sehun merasa salah bicara. Tapi Kim Jongin memang selalu begitu.

Terkadang dia berlaku sangat manis, manja, dan menempeli semua orang. Kemudian di lain sisi dia akan menjadi begitu cuek dan menyebalkan. Dia selalu seenaknya sendiri.

Sehun terus mengusap dada karenanya.

Menjadi teman terdekat seorang Kim Jongin yang dipilih dari beratus-ratus orang di dekatnya adalah suatu kehormatan. Tapi perlu Sehun akui, ada banyak hal darinya yang perlu disusun ulang untuk bisa berteman dengan Jongin.

Standar Kim Jongin yang liar sesungguhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan standar Oh Sehun yang kaku dan penuh wibawa.

"Aku salah bicara lagi?" Sehun bertanya meski dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Jongin hanya berdeham. Tidak menatap pada Sehun, malah mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping untuk mengamati daun-daun yang ditiup angin.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap lembut kepala Jongin.

"Maafkan aku."

Meski Jongin selalu bersikap kasar dan cara bicaranya pun seperti anak jalanan, sebenarnya Jongin butuh diperlakukan lembut. Sehun hanya langsung tahu dengan sekali lihat.

Anak seperti Jongin selalu butuh kasih sayang lebih.

Biasanya Jongin akan langsung luluh bila Sehun sudah bersikap seperti itu padanya. Dia akan jadi liar lagi dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Sehun seperti biasa.

Tapi Kim Jongin akan jadi berpuluh kali lipat menyebalkan bila alasannya merajuk adalah Bae Joohyun.

"Jangan ngambek terus," bujuk Sehun. Dia hanya berusaha menghibur Jongin yang hatinya terus memburuk sejak tadi, semakin diperparah oleh Joohyun dengan gerombolan temannya yang melewati mereka berdua dan cekikikan pada Sehun. "Mereka memang selalu seperti itu."

Jongin diam. Dia masih merajuk. Sehun jadi bingung membujuknya bagaimana lagi.

"Jangan merasa jadi obat nyamuk begitu, Jongin. Joohyun tidak akan menyuruhmu menjauh dariku."

Lagipula Jongin tidak perlu jauh-jauh karena Sehun bahkan tidak pernah berduaan lagi dengan Joohyun sejak masuk sekolah ini. Dia terlalu sibuk bersama Jongin, bahkan meski mereka hanyalah sebatas kenalan klub dan tidak sekelas.

Sehun selalu berharap teman dekatnya dapat membaur baik dengan kekasihnya.

Namun kalau untuk Kim Jongin, sepertinya akan selalu jadi mustahil.

"Jangan bicarakan dia di depanku." Kata Jongin akhirnya, ketika Sehun meraih jemari anak itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka perempuan."

Sehun terbahak. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin keras sekali sampai anak itu berdiri dan memukul Sehun balik, menjadikan mereka berbagi pukulan hingga beberapa saat. Sakit, tapi setidaknya Jongin jadi tidak menyimpan marahnya sendiri.

Jongin yang perajuk, mungkin sebenarnya hanya cemburu karena dia pikir Sehun akan jadi lebih memperhatikan orang lain, meski dia tidak pernah mau mengakuinya sendiri.

Tapi tidak begitu. Sehun tahu kalau dia tidak akan pernah begitu.

Sejak ada Kim Jongin, selalu ada bagian lebih dalam diri Sehun yang akan selalu memprioritaskan sahabatnya itu lebih dari apapun.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _I really want to make it in oneshoot, but it were too long—I can't make smth in one file with words that more than 10K. It's my first time making hetero!au with straight!sehun as the centric, so please tell me what did you think abt this fic._

 _p.s. i've published this story 2 days ago and got deleted (also acc suspended) maybe bcs of spam. (i published 3 stories at the same minute hehe, so stupid, right?) but anyway, i've put some additional part this time._

 _So please let me know your thoughts!_

 **Sukabumi—27.07.2018  
byunpies**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cepat sekali kalian dekat,"

Semua orang di sekolah akan selalu bilang begitu tiap kali berpapasan dengan Sehun yang tengah digandeng Jongin.

Tidak ada yang seberani itu menempel pada Oh Sehun selain si _tan_ yang pandai menari ini. Sehun bahkan tidak sempat mengakrabkan diri dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain, karena Jongin akan selalu datang dan merecokinya kapanpun ia luang.

Meski begitu, tetap ada beberapa waktu dimana Jongin si labil tiba-tiba merajuk tanpa alasan dan membiarkan Sehun sendirian.

Dan ketika tengah seorang diri seperti inilah desas-desus rumor buruk yang ternyata membayangi Kim misterius tersebut mulai merasuk pada pendengarannya.

Jongin yang malang. Jongin yang terbuang.

Jongin yang _menyimpang_.

Begitulah teman-teman di sekitar menyebutnya.

"Jangan terlalu dekat, Sehun. Nanti kau tertular."

Beberapa dari mereka kerap kali memperingatkan dan mengajak bicara Sehun setiap Jongin tidak sedang ada bersamanya.

Bahkan Joohyun sekali waktu gencar merongrongnya ketika mereka bertelepon tengah malam.

"Aku lihat kau sedang dekat dengan Kim Kai."

"Carilah teman yang lain, Sehunnie."

"Kupikir ada sesuatu yang aneh darinya."

"Dia.. mm.. agak menyimpang."

Dan Joohyun berhenti mengungkitnya lagi setelah Sehun membentak gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya demi harga diri Jongin.

"Memangnya apa yang kau kira menyimpang dari dia!"

Jongin menari balet. Jongin melakukan banyak _skin ship_ sederhana.

Tapi bukan berarti dia menyimpang.

Menurut Sehun, semua yang dilakukan Jongin merupakan bentuk-bentuk seni dan apresiasinya dalam kecintaannya pada bidang itu.

Jongin terlihat indah dalam gerakan baletnya. Jongin terlihat mempesona ketika sedang menggenggam tangan Sehun dan memeluk ringan dirinya. Jongin terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan dalam setiap gerakan liar yang ia ciptakan tanpa sadar.

Semua yang dilakukan Jongin merupakan hal biasa, dan Sehun hanya terus memakluminya.

"Kalian hanya tidak tahu dia yang sebenarnya," sergah Sehun.

Jongin memang malang. Tapi dia tidak terbuang.

Ibunya menikah lagi dan lebih memilih menetap di keluarga barunya daripada keluarga Jongin, keluarga dari suami pertamanya. Kedua kakak kandungnya adalah perempuan dan mereka semua selalu menyakiti psikis Jongin—mem _bully_ nya secara verbal dan menganggap anak bungsu Kim tersebut adalah penyebab ibu mereka pergi.

"Dengan latar begitu, mengkhawatirkan, bukan?" cerita Zitao. "Kai selalu bilang kalau dia benci perempuan. Dia tidak akan sudi menikah dengan perempuan manapun."

Jongin tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dirinya. Jongin selalu terlihat lepas dan terbuka, namun sebenarnya dia benar-benar membuat tameng sekuat baja bagi dirinya dan orang lain. Sehun bahkan baru pertama kali mendengar masalah keluarga Kim tersebut dari Zitao dan teman-teman yang lain.

Memang kalau mendengar cerita itu, tidak heran bila Jongin jadi terlalu pasif dengan perempuan. Ibu dan kakak-kakak perempuannyalah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

Tapi meski begitu, Jongin tetaplah seorang korban.

"Bukan salah dia," bela Sehun. "Siapapun pasti tidak berharap mendapat nasib sepertinya. Termasuk juga anak liar yang kita bicarakan ini."

"Tetap saja jadinya membahayakan bila melihatnya denganmu belakangan ini."

"Kim Jongin tidak berbahaya."

"Dia tertarik padamu, Sehun."

Jongin memang terlihat luar biasa menyukainya. Tapi Sehun juga menyukai Jongin. Persahabatan mereka berjalan dengan begitu lancar dan menyenangkan, tidak aneh bila mereka jadi begitu dekat dan tak terpisahkan.

Jadi, sangat terasa tak masuk akal bila seseorang mengatakan hubungan pertemananmu dengan teman terdekatmu tidak sehat karena salah satunya mengidap kelainan. Ganjil.

"Kau gila, ya?" semburnya. Wajah Sehun mulai panas dan Huang Zitao jadi terlihat tidak enak. "Kami tidak seperti yang kau dan orang gila lainnya bayangkan. Kim Jongin hanya sedikit istimewa, dia tidak sama seperti kalian bukan berarti dia _belok_. Berhenti menyebutnya seperti itu."

"Aku khawatir kau tertular."

"Aku punya pacar, Zitao." Sehun menyebut kasar. Dia bersumpah serapah sedikit.

"Aku tidak meragukan orientasimu, aku cuma bilang Kai berbahaya."

Jongin yang malang, apakah semua orang selalu berlaku seperti ini padanya? Marah Sehun akhirnya mencapai ubun-ubun. Matanya nyalang menatap Zitao penuh emosi. "Apa kau tuli? Kau tidak dengar omonganku tadi?"

"Jangan marah, Sehun. Aku cuma ingin memperingatkanmu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memperingatkanmu juga," Sehun menatap Zitao tepat di mata, "Jangan menyebut yang aneh-aneh lagi tentang temanku."

Dia tidak bicara lagi dengan Zitao setelah itu.

* * *

 **Two Thousand and Thirteen  
byunpies storyline**

* * *

Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin.

Another EXO members and Red Velvet's Bae Joohyun.

Heteronormative!AU.

BoyxBoy.

.

It's more like SeKe!Kai and SeKe!Sehun, so there's no specific mark about the couple.

You can imagine it with what you want to.

* * *

 _It's a long damn story from 2013._

* * *

Semua anak pasti akan selalu mendapatkan julukan yang aneh-aneh di masa sekolah mereka.

Seharusnya begitu, namun seumur hidupnya, Sehun tidak pernah mendapatkan julukannya sendiri. Tentu saja karena dia adalah seorang Oh dan tidak ada yang menyenangkan dari menganehkan nama Oh Sehun.

Dan akhirnya semua ketenangan itu berakhir begitu saja setelah dia mengenal Kim Jongin.

"OSHAIN!"

Sehun menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak jengkel, tapi akhirnya dia tetap mendesis juga, "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

Para pelaku penghinaan tersebut hanya tertawa merdeka.

" _Sunshine_ , Hunshine, pelafalannya hanya beda sedikit." Jongin menjelaskan dengan bahagia, "Bahkan dalam latin, Sehun dan _Shine_ sebetulnya hanya beda huruf vokal saja. Bagus, kan?"

"Bagus apanya, sialan!" Semenjak berdekatan dengan Kim Jongin, rusak sudah semua tata krama bangsawan yang tertanam kolot dalam diri Sehun—dia jadi semakin banyak mengumpat seperti remaja lelaki normal lainnya. "Aku tidak bersinar, kenapa kau sematkan itu padaku?!"

Tapi Jongin hanya tertawa manis dan kembali mengomando, "Teman-teman, panggil sekali lagi! OH _SHINE_!"

"OSHAIN!"

Sehun mengulum bibirnya jengkel. Menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang Jongin dan meninjunya membabi buta.

"Nah, sekarang apa?" Memutar tubuhnya sekali bak balerina, Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang terduduk cemberut di sudut ruang latihan dengan senyum geli tertahan. "Pangeran sedang merajuk, rupanya."

"Aku akan membalasmu," janji Sehun, masih dengan alis menukik marah.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau tahu, aku berusaha keras untuk menciptakan julukan indah itu—" dia berhenti sebentar untuk mengacungkan ibu jari kepada anak-anak klub tari yang berteriak minta istirahat, "—dan kau malah menolaknya. Ah, sakit sekali."

Sekarang Jongin duduk bersila di hadapan Sehun dengan kedua tangan tertangkup di dada kiri dan memasang wajah sakit hati.

Sampai kapanpun akting anak itu akan selalu buruk.

Ketika semua anak klub telah keluar dari ruang latihan dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua, Sehun menggapai leher Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan akting sakit hatinya dari belakang.

"A-ah—ADUH!"

Jongin menjerit seperti anak gadis yang nyaris diperkosa.

"Julukan apa, ya, bagusnya?" Sehun memiting leher kawannya susah payah, porsi tubuh dan kekuatan mereka sebelas-dua belas sebenarnya. Tapi Jongin yang terlalu banyak menjerit seperti gadis membuat Sehun dengan mudah memiting lehernya semakin dalam. "Kau mau disebut apa, hmm? _Swan Princess_?"

"Kau tidak bisa melabelkan apapun untukku!" Jongin menjerit, dia tersedak dan batuk-batuk sejenak tapi kembali menjerit lagi, "Aku Kim Kai! Sudah dari dulu seperti itu, kau tidak bisa mengubahnya, Hunshine!"

Menyadari kalimat itu ada benarnya, Sehun melepaskan pitingannya dan menghempaskan tubuh Jongin kasar.

"Bajingan licik," dia bilang.

Julukan Kai si penari telah tersemat pada Kim Jongin, entah sejak pertunjukkannya yang kapan. Sebutan itu membayangi Jongin seperti dirinya yang lain dan semua orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu juga seolah-olah Kim Kai memang adalah nama aslinya.

Semua, bahkan guru-guru dan orang dewasa, tapi tidak untuk Sehun.

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa. Jongin selalu membentak semua orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, tapi tidak untuk Sehun.

"Kau galak sekali."

Jongin bangkit dari posisi terhempasnya tadi. Sehun sudah menyiapkan diri dengan kepalan tinju yang akan dia layangkan bila temannya itu berani mengejeknya lagi, tapi Jongin hanya beringsut menghampirinya sedikit dan menurunkan kepalan tangannya perlahan.

"Tapi serius," Si _tan_ itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dalam sekejap berubah seperti anak kecil manis yang perlu dilindungi, "Aku benar-benar senang menyebutmu Hunshine."

Sehun menggeram dan kembali bersiap meninju, tapi Jongin malah tersenyum lembut. Ucapan dengan nada rendah yang begitu sejuk selanjutnya membuat Sehun batal marah dan malah bungkam.

"Kau memang cahaya bagiku, Sehun. Dari dulu dan akan selalu begitu."

* * *

Sehun diberi posisi terdepan, pembuka pertama sebelum Jongin. Ia berdiri di depan anak _tan_ itu dan bertugas melompat untuk memulai pertunjukan mereka.

Namun ini lagu _hip hop_. Keras. Penuh _rap_. Berisik.

Sehun benci.

Ia harusnya menari dengan indah, penuh dengan insting dan kelembutan, bukannya melompat kesana kemari dan bergerak liar seperti orang gila.

Di awal latihan, dia menari seperti bebek. Canggung, kaku, seperti seluruh tubuhnya terbuat dari mesin dan berderik-derik menyakitkan. Lagu yang mereka pilih tidak sesulit lagu-lagu yang pernah dia tarikan, jadi seluruh gerakan sebenarnya langsung tertanam dalam otaknya, namun Sehun tidak suka menari untuk apa yang tidak dia inginkan.

"Seorang penari harus profesional," nasihat Jongin. "Kita tidak bisa selalu memilih yang kita inginkan dalam pertunjukan." Dia sendiri sudah bergerak liar seakan-akan seluruh tubuhnya ikut berteriak dan menjerit bersama musik, meski sebelumnya sempat mengeluhkan jenis lagu yang terpaksa akan mereka tampilkan bersama Sehun juga.

Jongin memang begitu. Dia akan selalu menyatu dengan seluruh jenis lagu.

Tidak peduli apapun itu, Jongin seakan hidup untuk menari. Menari untuk hidup.

Beberapa minggu setelah mulai latihan pertama mereka, setengah klub akhirnya menganggap Sehun tidak becus menjalankan tugasnya. Mereka mulai terang-terangan menuntut keras. Peran pembuka disebut tidak pantas diberikan padanya.

Mendengar sindiran menyebalkan itu, terlebih Jongin yang terus mendesaknya untuk maju, akhirnya Sehun jengah juga.

Ketika lagu diputar ulang untuk yang ketiga puluh dua kalinya, Sehun akhirnya melompat.

Benar-benar melompat.

Tubuhnya bergerak liar untuk suatu jenis lagu yang belum pernah ia tarikan dengan sungguh-sungguh dan Sehun tanpa sengaja mengibaskan kepala sekuat yang ia bisa, melemparkan topinya, membuat seluruh rambutnya berterbangan ke atas, dan membuat semuanya terperangah.

Kim Jongin terperangah hingga lupa menarikan bagiannya.

Pelatih mematikan lagu dan suaranya menggelegar. "Kim Kai!"

Sehun berhenti dan menarik nafas. Poninya jatuh ke dahi dengan dramatis.

Tapi Jongin malah memungutkan topi Sehun yang terjatuh dan bergumam, "Kau indah sekali."

Sehun mengambil topinya dari tangan Jongin dengan tertawa. Dia merasa keren juga, tapi mendengar kalimat Jongin, tawanya jadi bernada sarkastik. "Pujian yang tepat, Kim."

Lima puluh menit ke depan, pelatih menjadi begitu marah karena satu anak emas Oh Sehun akhirnya menunjukkan keseriusannya, namun justru menjadikan anak emas lainnya berubah tidak konsentrasi.

"Kim Kai!" Nama itu diteriaki untuk yang keseratus kalinya dalam satu jam tersebut ketika Sehun kembali melompat di pertengahan lagu dan Jongin terdiam, tidak kunjung memulai gerakannya sendiri. "Kenapa kau berhenti?!"

Tapi Jongin hanya akan menyeringai dan menonton Sehun melompat lagi.

* * *

Jongin sering tiba-tiba bilang dia ingin pergi _hunting_. Berdua saja. Mereka pergi berburu kedamaian yang jarang mereka dapatkan di Seoul, berburu tempat berteduh yang jarang ditemukan orang, berburu tempat untuk menyejukkan diri seorang Jongin yang terlalu penat dengan seluruh masalah keluarganya, meski Jongin sendiri tidak pernah cerita.

Kalau sedang begini, Jongin sebenarnya tengah sedih. Galau. Lelah. Emosinya sedang tidak stabil meski dia tetap saja mengganggu hidup damai Oh Sehun dan bersikap nyentrik seperti biasa.

Lalu Sehun hanya langsung tahu saja begitu.

Tanpa Jongin perlu cerita sekalipun, Sehun hanya akan langsung tahu.

Matahari bersinar begitu teriknya hingga mereka hampir tidak bisa melihat apapun. Ketika mereka mengambil _selca_ lewat ponsel Jongin dan melihat hasilnya, di foto itu pupil mata Sehun bersinar terang seperti kucing.

Alih-alih menanyakan warna ganjil matanya, Jongin malah fokus pada hal lain.

"Kau mengecat rambut?"

Suara Jongin terdengar seperti campuran bingung dan tidak percaya yang menjadi satu. Dia sepertinya baru menyadari warna rambut Sehun yang terlihat tidak lazim itu berkat sinar terik matahari.

Sehun terkekeh. Melihat ekspresi terkejut orang-orang yang melihat warna-warna pada tubuhnya, entah itu mata hingga rambut, selalu membuatnya tertarik.

"Sudah dari lahir." Ibunya bilang, ia mendapatkannya turun temurun. Entah siapa dari silsilah keluarga besar Oh yang pertama kali membawakan darah kebaratan mereka. Terlahir dengan kulit yang terlalu putih biasanya akan berimbas pada rambut yang menjadi berwarna agak terang juga.

Semua anggota dalam keluarga besar Oh berkulit terlalu putih dan berambut cokelat gelap agak kepirangan. Mata mereka cokelat terang nyaris kuning yang khas. Namun hanya Sehun yang punya _highlight_ merah di kepalanya, bahkan alis dan rambut halus di lengan serta kakinya pun terlihat merah bila terkena sinar matahari.

Inilah yang membuat Sehun terkadang merasa kalah sebelum berperang; lebih baik diam daripada memulai pergaulan duluan. Sedikit rasa tidak percaya diri itu selalu merambatinya.

Karena ia _sedikit_ berbeda.

Jongin diam, seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, membuat Sehun was-was juga. Takut kalau temannya itu akan mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan seperti biasa.

"Kenapa?" Dia bertanya, tapi Jongin masih diam. "Aku tahu ini jelek. Tenang saja, sudah ada rencana untuk merombaknya jadi hitam semua."

Selain rencana untuk mengecat rambut menjadi hitam, Sehun bahkan telah berpikir untuk memakai _softlens_ hitam jika ia telah masuk ke jenjang _senior high school_. Selalu terciduk aparat kedisiplinan sekolah karena warna rambut dan matanya sebenarnya agak melelahkan juga.

Tapi Jongin terlihat terkejut sejenak.

"Jangan," cegahnya. "Sudah bagus seperti itu."

"Kau bilang begitu, padahal tatapanmu tadi seperti mau menghinaku saja."

"Aku cuma berpikir. Warna matamu terlalu bagus untuk jadi seorang manusia."

Sehun manggut, antara geli dan mengerti. Tapi 'terlalu bagus' bukan alasan yang cukup setimpal bagi Sehun untuk mempertahankan keanehan fisik seorang Oh-nya.

Jongin mencekal jemari Sehun yang sedang menyugar rambut kemerahannya sendiri.

"Jangan, Hunshine." Katanya seolah tahu pikiran Sehun. "Jangan coba-coba mengubah apapun yang telah ada pada dirimu."

Sehun ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Jongin terkadang bisa menjadi lucu tanpa dia sadari, jadi Sehun menantang saja. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Tapi di luar dugaan, Jongin malah menatapnya serius.

"Dalam hidupku, cuma kamu yang seperti ini."

Dan di luar dugaan juga, Sehun malah mengiyakan dengan sama seriusnya.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

p.s heteronormative (cr;google): denoting or relating to a world view that promotes heterosexuality as the normal or preferred sexual orientation. [means that gay seems very taboo and isn't accepted well on this normative.]

* * *

 _i try to make this fic with mooore realistic situation, so it'll going on slow~ slow~ slow~ plot, but the conflicts will slowly shows up on next chapter._

 _please, let me know your thoughts!_

 **Sukabumi—04.08.2018  
** **byunpies**


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin itu, apa lagi yang bisa Sehun katakan?

Jongin adalah penyelamat.

Jongin menyelamatkan mental dan raganya.

Tanpa Jongin yang datang ke rumahnya setiap hari, Sehun akan mati dengan menyakiti diri sendiri.

Tanpa Jongin yang mengulurkan tangan untuk menariknya berdiri, Sehun akan mati dalam imajinasinya sendiri.

Tanpa Jongin,

Sehun tidak akan ada disini.

Dan cerita ini tidak akan pernah hadir di laman ini.

* * *

 **Two Thousand and Thirteen  
byunpies storyline**

* * *

Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin.

Another EXO members and Red Velvet's Bae Joohyun.

Heteronormative!AU.

BoyxBoy.

.

It's more like SeKe!Kai and SeKe!Sehun, so there's no specific mark about the couple.

You can imagine it with what you want to.

* * *

 _It's a long damn story from 2013._

* * *

Banyak kesamaan antara Sehun dan Jongin.

Mungkin itulah yang sebenarnya membuat mereka langsung merasa cocok.

Mereka sama-sama anak _broken home_ secara tidak langsung, meski hasilnya berbeda. Jongin menjadi liar dan Sehun yang terlalu kaku dengan segala etika kolotnya.

Meski mereka telah luar biasa dekat dan ia telah mengetahui kisah keluarga Jongin lewat orang lain, Sehun tidak pernah memastikannya langsung pada orangnya.

Tidak pernah ada yang ia rahasiakan dari Jongin. Bahkan hal-hal sepele tentang seluruh hubungan percintaannya dengan Joohyun akan selalu ia laporkan serinci mungkin.

Namun entah mengapa, obrolan tentang keluarga seolah adalah hal paling tabu di antara mereka.

Mereka bahkan tidak pernah saling mengunjungi rumah masing-masing hingga suatu kali Jongin menggelayutinya dengan manja dan melemparkan permintaan yang pertama kali ia sampaikan, "Ayo pergi _hunting_ malam ini."

"Kalau malam tidak bisa." Sehun langsung menolak setelah rengekan pertama.

Jongin terlihat kecewa. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak ingin repot-repot menyembunyikannya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku harus jaga rumah." Sehun cepat-cepat melanjutkan ketika tatapan tidak percaya Jongin seperti menuduhnya aneh-aneh. "Memang tidak ada jam malam buatku. Tapi itu karena hingga malam di rumahku memang tidak ada orang—hanya ada aku."

Sehun tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya pada Jongin, mengapa dan bagaimana dia bisa berakhir di rumah sendirian hingga malam. Tapi anak _tan_ itu langsung saja tanggap.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mampir." Final Jongin, kali ini tanpa menerima penolakan lagi.

Pada dasarnya, Jongin merupakan pendominasi. Sehun langsung tahu ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Jika tidak bersama Sehun, auranya akan menjadi begitu kuat dan gelap. Lingkungan di sekitar tempatnya berada akan menjadi mencekam dan mengerikan.

Meski selalu menebarkan dan mempercayai rumor aneh yang menggelayuti si penari tersebut, semua orang tetap segan padanya.

Namun aura pendominasi itu hanyalah tameng Kim Kai yang sesungguhnya.

Kim Jongin adalah sisi yang berbeda. Sisi yang pemalu dan harus diperlakukan lembut. Mungkin itulah kenapa anak itu membiarkan Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama langsung, membiarkan Sehun memberikan seluruh kasih sayang yang dia inginkan, dan aura kuatnya akan menghilang begitu saja di kebanyakan waktu yang ia habiskan dengan Sehun.

Lalu Kim Kai sang pendominasi akan keluar di saat yang tepat.

"Makan, _Shine_."

Sehun mendorong piringnya selagi Jongin kembali menambahkan beberapa kesana. Masih utuh. Dan semakin banyak saja.

"Kenyang," sergahnya malas, bahkan tanpa berusaha menatap Jongin yang suaranya semakin detik semakin merendah.

"Aku tahu kau belum makan."

Sehun memutar mata, "Aku kenyang makan angin." Namun Jongin tampak belum terpengaruh.

"Aku sudah repot-repot membelikanmu."

" _Right_. Dan tidak ada yang menyuruhmu juga."

Raut Jongin akhirnya berubah tajam dan menakutkan.

"Apa selama ini kau hidup seperti ini?" Jongin meraih pergelangan tangan kurus Sehun, meremasnya kuat-kuat hingga pemiliknya meronta keras. "Begini, ya, resep tubuh kurusmu itu?"

Sehun menarik tangannya dengan marah. "Aku tidak butuh makan banyak, sialan."

"Kau butuh, Sehun. Kalau tidak ingin mati cepat, sebaiknya kau makan itu sekarang."

Percakapan seperti itu berlangsung hingga berhari-hari berikutnya. Setelah malam itu sukses mampir hanya untuk mendapati _habit_ makan Sehun yang luar biasa buruk, Jongin kemudian selalu menyambangi rumah Sehun setiap hari dengan membawa banyak makanan berat dengan porsi besar-besar.

Ia hanya akan pulang setelah memastikan Sehun sudah menghabiskan semuanya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini setiap hari."

Sehun hanya memperhatikan sepasang tangan milik Jongin yang tengah memindahkan makanan-makanan itu dari kantung plastik ke dalam piring-piring di sekitar mereka tanpa berniat membantu. Terlalu banyak untuk dua orang, tapi dia diam saja.

Melarang Kim Jongin adalah perlakuan paling sia-sia di muka bumi.

"Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi? Kau tidak akan mau repot-repot keluar hanya untuk beli makan." Jongin terdengar begitu ketus dan acuh, mendorong tiga piring sekaligus ke arah Sehun sementara ia sendiri hanya punya satu.

"Memangnya hanya kau yang peduli padaku?" Tak kalah ketus, Sehun mendorong satu dari tiga piring yang diberikan padanya kembali kearah Jongin dengan kesal. "Kau pikir aku benar-benar hanya sendirian di rumah sebesar ini? Aku tinggal dengan hyung—sepupuku."

Jongin tidak menjawab lagi. Dia hanya mulai makan dan memperhatikan Sehun yang berbicara sembari mengunyah.

"Dia selalu pulang tengah malam, makanya kalian tidak pernah bertemu."

Jongin masih mengunyah dalam diam.

Sehun ikut terdiam, fokus pada piringnya, dan mereka terus mempertahankan kontak mata sembari makan dalam keheningan seolah tengah bertelepati lewat pikiran masing-masing.

Itulah pertama kali Sehun melihat rasa penasaran yang berkelebat dalam obsidian bak malam itu.

" _Hanya sepupu?"_

Seakan mereka terhubung dengan benang merah—Sehun bahkan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jongin hanya lewat tatapan mata.

" _Dimana orangtuamu?"_ Jongin selesai dengan piringnya, menyeka sudut bibir dan menenggak air, tapi masih mempertahankan kontak mata mereka. _"Dimana keluargamu yang lain?"_

Dan seakan menuntut jawaban dari pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak pernah ia suarakan, Jongin terus saja menatapnya.

Tapi _tidak_.

Sehun hanya menunggu Jongin bertanya. _Bertanya_ dengan _sesungguhnya_. Dia menunggu beberapa pertanyaan tentang apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya—yang mungkin akan keluar sebentar lagi dari bibir penuh itu.

Dia menunggu apakah Jongin cukup peduli untuk menanyakannya.

Namun hingga Sehun selesai makan dan Jongin bersiap untuk pulang, bahkan hingga esok-esoknya, anak _tan_ itu tidak pernah sekalipun membuka mulut untuk bertanya.

* * *

Sekali-kali, Jongin datang menyambangi rumah Sehun dengan rombongan. Anak-anak dari klub tari yang berisik dan punya nafsu makan mengerikan.

"Oshaaaiinn!" Luhan berteriak, bahkan sebelum dia turun dari motornya. "Kita bawa _aish kriyymmm_!"

Minseok ikut berteriak, "Dan jjajangmyeooon~!"

Yixing menjerit, "Dan ttokpokkiiii!"

Yang lain ikut membuka mulut dengan semangat, "Dan—"

"BERISIK!" Marah Jongin, dan semuanya terdiam.

Anak-anak klub tari sangat liar dan luar biasa gaduh. Rumah Sehun tidak akan sepi hingga jam delapan malam dan Jongin akan dipaksa terus-terusan keluar tiap setengah jam hanya untuk membelikan cemilan untuk perut-perut rakus tersebut.

"Aku capek," Jongin akan selalu merengek dan menggelayuti Sehun ketika anak-anak itu pulang duluan dan meninggalkan kekacauan dimana-mana.

"Makanya jangan ajak lagi mereka kesini." Sehun akan selalu menjawab dengan kesal, sembari menggeletak telentang di tengah ruangan yang berantakan dan membiarkan kepala Jongin mengusak-ngusak di perutnya. "Setelah ini bantu aku membereskan semuanya. _Please_."

Dan si sialan Jongin yang tadinya begitu manja dan menempelinya seperti koala hanya akan selalu kabur jam sembilan, meninggalkannya sendiri bersama seluruh kekacauan tersebut sembari tertawa-tawa nakal.

"Selamat beres-beres, _dumbhead_!"

Namun terkadang, di hari-hari biasa tanpa adanya campur tangan dari anak-anak klub tari yang lain, Jongin akan tetap menemani Sehun setengah jam sebelum sepupunya sampai di rumah dengan hanya tidur-tiduran dan merecoki apapun kegiatan sang tuan rumah.

"Salah, tuh." Celetuknya datar, menunjuk pada salah satu bagian buku pekerjaan rumah yang tengah dikerjakan Sehun. "Harusnya jadi dua puluh lima."

Yang diprotes menepis jari itu, "Sok tahu." Ditunjuknya lagi bagian yang sama. "Ini ada _phi_. Lihat? Artinya angka ini dikali dua dua dan dibagi tujuh dulu, mana bisa jadi dua lima?"

"Oh, begitu." Jongin kembali meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun dengan acuh. "Bagus, deh."

Padahal yang dikerjakan Sehun tersebut adalah buku milik Jongin, namun pemiliknya bahkan sama sekali tidak terdengar tertarik. "Ini tugasmu. Harusnya kau kerjakan sendiri."

Jongin tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Sehun bahkan bisa merasakan nafas teratur Jongin menerpa kulit di perpotongan leher dan bahunya. "Kan aku punya kau. Buat apa?"

"Nanti kau tidak mengerti, _dumbass_."

"Tidak perlu mengerti eksak untuk menari, _sexyass_."

Sehun menampar keras kepala di bahunya dengan buku tugas Jongin yang ia kerjakan sebagai jawaban dari imbuhan tak berguna yang anak _tan_ itu gunakan di ujung kalimatnya.

Si bodoh Jongin hanya akan terus terkekeh. Kepala usilnya itu akan terus mempunyai ide baru untuk mengganggu, bahkan masih dengan posisi favoritnya, bersandar pada bahu Sehun seperti itu.

Sehun hanya merasa terlalu nyaman untuk peduli.

* * *

To: Mom

Kapan pulang?

From: Mom  
Pulang kemana? Rumahku disini.

To: Mom  
Kalian tidak akan kemari lagi tahun ini?

From: Mom  
Tidak bisa. Lebih baik kau yang kemari.

To: Mom  
Kalian benar-benar akan meninggalkanku disini? Selamanya?

From: Mom  
Makanya bergabunglah dengan kami, Sehun. Sudah kubilang sejak dulu.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya kasar. Menimang-nimang keras, sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar mengetikkan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

To: Mom  
Aku tidak ingin kesana.

 _Sent_.

Dadanya sesak. Ia ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Jongin sekali lagi membawa rombongan anak klub tari ke rumahnya. Tidak mungkin ia menuruti egonya sendiri begitu saja hanya untuk berakhir terlihat mengenaskan di mata semua orang.

Namun—sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir merasakan dorongan keras seperti ini.

Sehun melirik sekeliling dengan nanar. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tinggal di kamar ini bersamanya. Suara Luhan memekik dan ribut-ribut yang lain di luar membuatnya tahu. Semua orang sedang terlalu sibuk menjelajahi dapur, makan-makan, dan membuat pesta cemilan sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang memperhatikannya.

Tanpa mempertimbangkan apapun lagi, ia mulai memukulkan kepalanya pada dinding.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Rasa pening yang dengan hebat menyerang kepalanya membuat ia berhenti berpikir.

Empat kali.

Lima kali.

Enam kali.

Nyaris yang ketujuh, kalau saja lengan itu tidak melingkari lehernya.

"Hunshine," Ia tidak mendengarkan, Sehun tetap berusaha memukulkan kepalanya. Lalu cekalan di lehernya menguat. "Sehun."

"Apa?" bisiknya, setengah marah karena Jongin berani menginterupsi, setengah malu karena Jongin menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi sebelah tangan Jongin yang lain kemudian melingkari dahinya. Jongin menariknya dengan lembut ke belakang, menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan anak itu.

" _Don't do this_." Telapak tangannya mengusap lembut dahi Sehun, berusaha menenangkan. " _Don't hurt yourself_."

Sehun meronta. Dia berusaha bangkit, namun entah bagaimana cekalan Jongin terasa jauh lebih kuat dari sisa tenaganya. _"I-I need to finish it first—"_

"Jangan, Sehun." Tubuh kurus Sehun terhempas lagi. " _Please_."

Sehun memejamkan mata menyerah, merasakan dahi Jongin menyentuh dahinya. Tidak ada sangkalan yang bisa ia karang dalam waktu seperti ini, jadi dia hanya pasrah dan berbisik, " _I…"_ Nafasnya terasa luar biasa berat ketika Sehun mencoba menarik dan menghembuskannya perlahan, _"I just tired._ "

" _I know._ " Jongin balas berbisik. " _Just don't."_ Helaian rambut Sehun yang menempel acak di dahi ia benarkan dengan lembut.

" _Don't ever dare—no, don't even think to leave me._ "

Kalimat-kalimat itu terus Jongin rapalkan seperti mantra. Anak itu terdengar seperti mau meledak, tapi semua kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya berupa bisikan. Ia tampak marah dan khawatir, namun sepertinya tidak ingin membuat Sehun lebih panik.

Menyadari perhatian tak kentara itu, Sehun sedikitnya merasa lega.

 _There's someone who cared for him._

"Jongin…" _—_ _sorry._ Tapi suaranya tidak kunjung keluar.

" _Yes,_ Sehun. _I'm here_."

Jongin tidak beranjak sama sekali bahkan ketika semua anak pamit pulang dan anak _tan_ itu meneriaki mereka semua untuk membereskan kekacauan mereka sendiri. Jongin terus menungguinya sembari membisikkan banyak kalimat penenang entah sampai kapan.

Ketika Sehun bangun, hari telah beranjak siang dan ia sudah berada di kasurnya sendiri, dengan pintu terkunci rapat dan sepupunya Kris yang tampaknya telah berangkat meninggalkannya sejak pagi.

Sehun tidak bisa menunjukkan sisinya yang seperti ini pada orang lain, tidak pada sepupunya, tidak pada Joohyun, bahkan tidak pada orangtua dan keluarganya yang lain sekalipun.

Jongin-lah yang pertama kali menemukan situasi menyedihkan ini.

Sudah lama sekali sejak Sehun terakhir merasakan dorongan untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Dan mungkin—mungkin, ia memang tanpa sadar berhenti karena teralihkan oleh Kim Jongin.

* * *

 **To Be Continued—**

* * *

 _I just opened up a new twitter acc (bcs_ _of_ _the little shit Baekhyun that keep replying at the damn lucky fan's tweets and maybe i can be that lucky too) so if you want to contact me more privately (or even just want a_ _silly_ _friend to do some oppa-trash-_ _pairing-_ _gayish-talking), just reach me at_ _ **sekaispie**_ _~ link on my profile. I won't bite, i promise._

 _Aaaaand please_ _give me more strength to write_ _... Sebetulnya aku sudah mau berhenti sejak lama tapi ide-ide ini terus saja berseliweran di otakkuTTT_

 **Sukabumi—18.08.2018  
byunpies**

* * *

 _(just hyping)_

elyxion is actually Chanyeol's world for shipping himself with every members and i just love their interactions very much and dying at every preview moment like

CHANYEOLxEVERYONE MINSEOKxEVERYONE JUNMYEONxEVERYONE CHANYEOLxEVERYONE YIXINGxEVERYONE BAEKHYUNxEVERYONE CHANYEOLxEVERYONE JONGDAExEVERYONE KYUNGSOOxEVERYONE CHANYEOLxEVERYONE JONGINxEVERYONE SEHUNxEVERYONE CHANYEOLxEVERYONE

EVERYONExEVERYONE

just

great

i'll just can't stay at one pair

that's NOT fair

how am i supposed to live all peace now

while i'M BEING GREEDY

and ofc it's just their (or Chanyeol's) fAOULT

 _(im sorry im just hyping please forgive me and my dumb confessions just don't call 911)_


End file.
